


当特工们退休后

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是几个关于各个外勤特工退休后的故事，有可能是两个外勤特工一个退休，一个还在工作的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 冬鹰

Bucky起床的时候并没有看见Clint，他有些疑惑，平时Clint可是还没有起床的，自从退了休以后，就没见过Clint这么早起床了！Bucky套了一件T恤，起了床，看了一眼卧室里的工作台上凌乱的箭头和随意摆放的弓，不禁皱了皱眉头。Clint从来都很爱惜他的弓箭的，怎么这一次会这样？在帮Clint收拾箭头的时候，Bucky发现有些箭头上刻有一个五角星,虽然没有上色，但bucky知道那是代表着他的，男人间的浪漫。Bucky随意的将工作台收拾整洁，才去梳洗，至于Clint，不会跑的。

Bucky在去客厅的路上，遇到向他匆匆走来的Wanda，一脸难看。“Wanda，怎么啦？”难道是和Vision吵架了？Wanda吓了一跳，摇摇头，“我没有和Vision吵架，只是忘记一件很重要的事。”Bucky轻轻地拍了一下这个他颇为喜欢的女生的肩膀。“恩，没事就好。你啊，不要老是和Vision吵架，爱人之间什么事都要忍让的，我和Clint就是这样的。。。”不知道为什么，Bucky觉得Wanda的脸色更加的难看了。“Hey，Uncle.Bucky，我真的有很重要的事。”Bucky有些无奈的看了一眼Wanda。“Uncle.Clint在客厅，你过去吧，我知道你在找他。”女孩给他一个调皮的笑之后就匆匆地走开了。

Bucky走到客厅的时候，Clint果然坐在客厅的沙发上打着电话，准确的是视频电话，正和Natasha。“Hey，Nat。”Bucky过去坐在Clint的旁边，很自然的搂过Clint，亲了一下。Natasha瞪了两个人一眼，“去去去，一边去，又来秀恩爱。算了，下次再聊。”Natasha二话不说就关了通讯，Clint有些愣，放下手机后，有些担心的和Bucky说,“我们两个人是不是有些恩爱得过分了？现在Natasha见到我们两个连视频电话都不愿意了。”Bucky随意的耸耸肩，反正他无所谓，又不是只有他们在秀恩爱。“管他的，是Nat太神经质了，我都跟她保证过上次那样的事不会再发生了。”提起上次的事，Clint又是一顿生气。“Mr.Barnes，你就不能克制一下吗？上次我们差点上演GV了知道吗？而且，Mr.Barnes，你是超级士兵，就算两鬓斑白，体力还是很好的。但是我是正常人，经不起你的折腾了，拜托。”Clint还不解气的咬了一口Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky反应及其迅速地吻了回去，顺便把Clint压制在沙发背上。“得了吧，说得好像你不喜欢一样。是谁昨天晚上硬要趴在我身上睡觉的，恩？”Clint瞪着Bucky，但完全没有效果，那双眼睛完全可怜兮兮的样子。哦！Bucky觉得他又想欺负Clint了。

Clint终于在Bucky要进一步进行什么不宜的动作的时候，将Bucky踹开了，“认真的吗，又来？”Clint气喘吁吁，一脸防备。Bucky勾起一笑，伸手搂住Clint，一下子把他压在沙发上。“嗷，我的腰。”Clint一脸痛苦的神色，还一手扶着腰。“臭Bucky，起开，我的腰。”Bucky小心翼翼地放开Clint，伸手在他的后腰处揉了揉，“对不起，我，我帮你按摩，按摩？”Clint倒在沙发上，皱着眉毛，嘴里还不忘抱怨。“都告诉你我经不起折腾了，你还来，嗷，我的腰，疼，疼，疼。。。”“对不起，我再轻点。”。。。。

Steve拍了一下盯着Bucky的Wanda，“这样一直给Bucky制造幻觉好吗？他最后知道真相会很痛苦的。”Wanda摇了摇头，“总比他会一直痛苦好吧！”


	2. EB

“Brandt,Brandt。”Ethan的声音由远及近，正在解下围裙的Brandt顿了一下，皱起了眉头,把围裙解下后，随手放在琉璃台上。“我在这里。”走了出去，果然看见Ethan正在一个房间一个房间的在找他。Ethan看见Brandt松了一口气，走过去给他一个吻，“还好，你还在。”Brandt轻轻地拍了拍Ethan的背，“Ethan，别担心，我们已经退休了，没有事了，你不用把我看的那么紧。”Ethan没有再说什么，只是轻轻地抱着Brandt，“你在做饭？”Ethan跟着Brandt走进了厨房，吃起了早餐。

“Ethan，我觉得你应该去看看医生了，你总不能一直把我锁在你的视线范围内啊。”Ethan满不在乎的切着早餐，“不用，只要我起床能看到你就好了。”Brandt看一眼Ethan，撇撇嘴，真的是这样就好了。Mr.Hunt这个控制狂，试着渗入到Brandt生活中每一分钟，每一个地方去。虽然他们两个在一起很长一段时间了，但是Brandt还是很不习惯。“Ethan，但是该让我有正常人的人际交往吧。基本上我有一个朋友，你就让我不要和他们继续相处，根本不能这儿样的啊！”

“他们每个人都有目的，”Brandt深呼吸一口气，这是要发难的前奏。“Jo老是让你帮她带孩子。”Ethan决定用事实来说服Brandt。“那是因为我很喜欢她的小孩。”“Leone只会找你帮他分析股票。”“他真的以为我只是个股票分析师，但是你也别忘了，我们家的糖霜小甜饼都是他提供的。”“哦，那还有一个，他让我们的血糖不能维持正常。”Brandt特别想把他的餐刀插到Ethan的嘴里。“那Tommy呢？”Brandt压低了声音，Ethan Hunt，你要是不能给我一个正经的答案，看我怎么收拾你。“他老是盯着你的屁股。”Brandt一口牛奶呛住了，不住的咳嗽起来，“你，你,我，我。。。”Ethan一脸正直地伸出手帮Brandt拍了拍背。“不要喝得那么急，你看，呛到了吧。”Brandt一边咳嗽一边瞪着Ethan，漂亮的眼睛因为咳嗽而充满了雾气，Ethan忍不住伸手抹去他眼角的泪，“Brandt。。。。”Brandt看一眼Ethan，却发现他什么都没有说。

咳了一会，Brandt终于停了下来，看见Ethan在那里发呆，“Ethan，Ethan。”Brandt伸手把Ethan的脸转了过来，让他能看见自己。“你怎么了？”Ethan看着Brandt睁着眼睛，神色有些担忧，笑着摇摇头，“没有，Brandt，没有。恩，只是想问你，以后做那些事情的时候，能不能带上我？”Brandt卡了一下，满头的问号。“我是说，以后像是帮Jo带孩子的时候，能不能带上我？”Brandt才发觉什么。“Ethan，我很抱歉忽略了你。。。”“哎，你就说可不可以就行了。”

“当然可以，只要你不板着一张脸吓坏了Mike就好了。”Ethan被口里的食物呛了一下，没好意思说什么。“那去小区中心做义工呢？”“也可以，只要你不对着人家的设备指手画脚就好了，人家不是IMF，没有那些高科技。”Ethan点着头咽下最后一口早餐，看着对面的Brandt优雅地喝着牛奶，“那这么说，Mr.Brandt，我终于可以继续纠缠着你了吗？”不负所望的，Brandt又被一口牛奶呛住了。

凌晨三点，Brandt恍然醒了过来，伸手却摸到床另一边阴冷没人的痕迹，Brandt忍不住捂住了眼睛，Ethan Hunt，说好的继续纠缠着我呢？


	3. 00Q

“Q，M让你去他的办公室一趟。”Q在电脑面前抬了头，皱了皱眉，有点疑惑？M没事找他干什么？最近任务完成得很好啊！新来的007也能把设备基本完整的带回来，战损也没有什么问题，都在预算的范围之内。不得不说，上一任的007退位之后，Q支部的战损降低了不少。在到M的办公室之前，Q把Q支部最近的表现都捋了一遍，发现没有太大的问题，那M到底叫他去干吗？

“请进。”Q推开门就看见M皱着眉头，拿着笔在桌上敲敲，前面放着一张纸，大概，很像，一张请假申请条。Q忍不住猜想，也忍不住吐槽，MI6最让人发指的就是它的请假制度，用传统的纸条形式，而非方便的电子形式，完全就是对Q支部的条款，预防Q支部的的人黑进M的电脑，篡改了请假记录，但是，M拿着请假条做什么？

“Q，最近R的工作怎么样？”R出了什么纰漏了吗？也没有啊，Q支部最近办事效率都不错。“很好，M。”Q又在脑里捋了一遍R最近的表现。“那如果你不在，Q支部能存活多久？”Q皱了皱眉，他不喜欢M用存活这个词，而且这问题，说得好像他要辞职一样。“有些事R还是不清楚的。没有我在的话，Q支部在正常情况下能运转两个月。”M似乎在考虑着什么重大的事情，从他那张，恩，便秘的脸，可以看出，是个异常纠结的事。终于在连Q都觉得尴尬万分的时候，M似乎下定决心往请假申请条上填下了什么。“好，那我就放你一个月的假，明天后天把工作交接给R就行了。”M把填完的纸条交给了Q，Q有些懵？他最近没有申请假期啊。“为什么？”Q虽然这样问，但还是把申请条接了过来，不拿白不拿，MI6请假很难的。

“为什么？某位已退休的00特工连续三天打电话发信息给我，从一开始的认真严肃，到后来的撒泼耍赖地要求我给他的小男朋友放假，好让他们能去过五周年纪念日。”Q似乎看见M的怨气在头顶上遇氧燃烧了，Q忍住了笑，跟M道谢过后，转身离开后。M似乎能看Q略微抖动的肩膀，以及变红的耳尖。哼，狗男男。

Q回到Q支部，接受了一干下属的羡慕嫉妒恨之后，有个妹子问Q是怎么拿到申请条的时候，Q略微想了一下，抬起手让他们看到手上的婚戒，“它的功劳。”一干人等表示这恩爱秀的，我们要被闪瞎了，才一哄而散。Q就开始把工作一一交待给R。

终于把Q支部的工作交待完的时候，Q支部已经空了，不知不觉已经过了下班时间一个小时，“R，我们去吃个饭吧。”R把东西整理好，摇摇头。“Q，你的手机从刚才就一直在震动，估计是家里那位在催吧。”Q才反应过来拿起手机，‘Cute，下班我接你。’‘Cute，我先到了，在老地方接你，’‘Cute，你怎么还没来。’。。。。中间空白了一段时间。‘刚才进去看了，你和R不知在讨论什么，我还是在老地方等你。’看完这些的Q才手忙脚乱的收拾东西。”“R，我先走了。”Q匆匆地抱起他的Baby往外走。“Q，对了，”Q把风衣披在自己的身上，“我才不和已婚男吃饭呢。”R似乎意有所指，Q笑了一下才匆匆往外走去。

到了老地方，果不其然一辆扎眼的跑车停在那里，Q瞪了一眼坐在驾驶座上西装革履的男人，在众人艳羡的目光下坐进了车子。“晚上好，Cute。”Q连安全带都没有系上就被男人扯过来吻了一下。“James Bond，你能收敛一下你的老流氓气息吗？”退休的007眨了眨眼，不可厚非。Q挣扎着把安全带系上，“不能，我又不是对谁都流氓的。”这话怎么听着那么欠扁又美好呢？“那好，DOUBLE-O-SEVEN，请问我们到底去哪儿过我们的五周年纪念日？”James又把Q抓过来吻住了，“家里，床上。”声音低沉性感得不像话，“臭流氓。”

所以，到底Q和James去哪儿过五周年纪念日了，我不知道。  
(嘤嘤嘤，我的丹叔，我的丹本。）


	4. 白五

清晨六点，一场突如其来的小雨下得淅淅沥沥，Aaron在雨刚下的时候就醒了，即使在夏季，这么一场雨也容易使积了一夜的寒意更加的冰冷。Aaron套好了衣服，起床去倒了一杯咖啡，他在咖啡磨好之前梳洗了。他闻了一下，咖啡过于浓厚的味道刺激着他的嗅觉，皱了皱眉，甚至在喝得时候会过分刺激他的味蕾，他不是很喜欢。但是，咖啡却是那个人的最爱，他也跟着渐渐爱上咖啡，只是每一次喝总会不适应。

他印象里别人对Byer的评价都是冷漠，雷厉风行，那张对别人板着的脸在和他相处的大多时间里都会变成无奈或者嫌弃，甚至还有动情的一面。他会无奈于他祈求的眼神，以及他一直不离口的Sir。Aaron很少叫Byer的，更别说Eric了，从一开始他就叫Byer，Sir。“Sir，开一下窗。”“Sir，我给你带了赫尔希的巧克力。好吧，我知道你不吃。”“Sir，最近天气变凉了，注意身体。”“Sir，CIA的卫星监控系统真的很差啊，又跟丢我了。”“Sir，我在俄国看到一个很像你的人，对，就是那个在NSA弄出棱镜门的那个人。”以前在公众面前，Byer没有表现出关于Aaron叫他Sir是什么反应。而在私底下，Byer通常会皱一下眉毛，瞪大了眼睛示意他，别再叫我Sir了。然后Aaron就会得意的一笑，“Sir，你觉得怎么样？”

通常，Byer嫌弃他的状况，和Byer无奈的状况一样多，但大多数Aaron把那总结为毒舌。他清楚Byer的那张嘴有多厉害，他记得当初绊脚石一半以上的成员都是他说服加入的。“Aaron，当你选择以爬窗的形式进来的时候，就应该考虑到窗被反锁的这种情况。”“你不如直白的说，你自己想吃巧克力，不用兜那么大的一圈，全世界都知道我不吃甜食的。”“反正在外面游荡的不是我，你自己多塞几层棉就好了。”“如果CIA的卫星监控系统能一直追踪你，你还能和我说那么多废话么？”“是吗，至少长得像我还有一点好处，不用被NSA四处追杀。”但有时，Byer的嫌弃毒舌听起来有那么一丝的暖意。“我觉得你很欠揍。”

后来，他们相处的时间变得很少，通常只有一晚，最多再加上半天，然后Aaron又要离开游荡个把月，再回来。有几次，Aaron回来的时候，遇上控制欲发作的Byer，一整晚都处于Byer的监控下，连在做爱和睡觉的时候都不得安生。第二天，Aaron醒过来的时候都会看见Byer充满血丝的眼在看着他，给他一个绵长的吻，甚至有一次在他要离开的时候，把他压制住，吻了好久。Byer的嘴开开合合，始终说不出一句话，最后还是放手让他走。Aaron想起很久之前的一次见面，他终于鼓起勇气对Byer开了口，“难道就不能放弃吗？”Byer看了他一会摇了摇头，“那是我的责任。”“我不是你的责任。”“但我必须忠于CIA。”两人沉默了半天，Aaron在要翻窗离开的时候，突然回头吻了一下Byer，“Sir, I still love you。”他分明看到了Byer眼中的悲伤，但Byer始终不肯给他一句话，他退后了一步，在翻窗之前又说了一句，“Goodbye，Sir。”

“提前退休的CIA高层Eric Byer被发现被枪杀于酒店中，现场没有搏斗的痕迹。据酒店的监控录像显示，Eric Byer在死前的三个小时见了一名身穿连帽衫的中型身材男子。据相关部门透露，该嫌疑犯可能为在逃特工。。。”


	5. 美苏

秋天的早晨，Illya醒过来的时候，就看见床对面的窗户大开，窗外是飘零的落叶，叹了一口气，Illya又倒在了枕头上。突然抽了抽鼻子，闻到了一阵咖啡的浓香，想到了什么，Illya是哀叹了一声，翻了个身，把头埋在枕头的下面。Solo竟然在做早餐，一想到每一次Solo做饭的时候，他必须跟着Solo做那些所谓的优雅的气质和动作吃饭的时候，Illya就忍不住一阵头痛。“Peril，你要是把自己就这么闷死了，我怎么和苏联那边交代，自己的男朋友闷死在卧室里？”Illya扔掉枕头，转过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Solo忍不住一笑，伸手把Illya拉了起来，“早餐做好了，洗漱完就来吃吧。衣服我也帮你准备好，虽然我喜欢你这样。”Solo还不忘伸手在他的腰上磨砂着内裤，“但介于你等一下要出去，还是把衣服换上吧。”Illya拍掉那只狼爪，看了一眼在一边摆好的衣服， 哦，不，又是西装。“Cowboy，我等一下要出的是动作任务，穿西装我不方便。”Illya打开衣柜想找一些轻便的衣服，却不防Solo从身后靠了过来，止住他的手，还不忘在他的腰上摸了一把，“放心，西装不会影响你的灵活度和柔韧度的，我们不是试过了吗？”Solo还特别在几个单词上咬了重音，Illya的耳根一阵红，伸手就给Solo一个肘子，把他推开。“Cowboy，我不介意我们一大早就要来试试灵活度和柔韧度。”Solo的脑中响起了警铃，Illya又要生气了。“Hey，Illya，你还是快点穿好衣服，出来吃早餐吧。”

Illya的任务很简单，悄悄地进入一栋大厦，拿到一份文件，关键是拿到文件后会触动警铃，他必须在五分钟内解决掉十个保安，离开大厦。这种任务的等级不高，让他来纯粹是因为他离这个地方近。干掉保安的时候，Illya不慎中了招，后背被电击棍狠狠一击，差点摔了过去，但是估计也该是一片淤青。把文件交给接头人之后，Illya特地拐了很多弯路回到他和Solo暂住的房子。晚上八点，Solo应该做好晚饭了吧！不知道自己能不能维持那些优雅的姿势陪Solo吃完饭，后背一阵的抽痛。

晚上洗澡的时候，Illya果然从镜子里看到自己后背一块淤青，还好自己有先见之明，拿了T恤和裤子。坐在桌边看书的Solo看见Illya穿着略整齐地走出来的时候，眯起了眼睛，忍不住打量了起来，Illya吓了一跳，忍不住开了口，“现在天气有些凉了，不能只穿着内裤睡觉。”Solo直接站了起来向他走了过来。Illya吓了一跳，后退了一步，“把上衣脱掉。”Illya犹豫了一会儿，乖乖地把上衣脱掉。Solo在看到那一块淤青的时候，倒吸了一口气，“去床上趴着，我去拿热水袋。”Solo转身往外走，Illya看不到他的表情。“Solo，不用的。。。”“闭嘴，不然我让你整晚都趴着睡。”Illya暗搓搓的吐了吐舌头，乖乖地趴到床上去。

“Peril，你就不能不干吗？”Solo离开CIA之后，靠着自己的能力做起了生意，赚了不少钱。只要Illya需要在某个地方,国家长期蹲点（≥两个星期），Solo就会想方设法的跟着过去，Solo知道不需要跟得那么紧，但Illya这个傻大个为了任务能豁出命去，要是不跟在他身边，指不定某一天，Solo的男朋友就没了。“Cowboy，我摆脱不了，永远摆脱不了，无论是父亲的罪名，还是我自己。”Illya感觉到Solo在他的头上一吻，谢谢，你懂得。

Illya记得，那是另一个秋日，金黄色的落叶落在公园的长椅上，落日余晖把坐在长椅上男人的影子拉得很远，男人的嘴开开合合，但是Illya并没有听清楚，似乎是受不了，等不了一类的词。他把口袋里的退休申请捏成了一条，然后看着那男人越走越远的影子，却连哭都哭不出来。


	6. 基鹰

Clint到达威尼斯的时候，正是六月的中旬，一年四季布满人的威尼斯依旧布满人，他在叹息桥附近租了一栋小楼，斜对角是圣马可教堂，一楼有一只原楼主附赠的小船供Clint随时出行，让他可以随意的晃去叹息桥下纳凉。三楼的阳台有几盆开得正好的深红色的罂粟。Clint觉得这也许是他退休后最悠闲的日子。

Clint是偷偷溜来威尼斯的，没有人知道，甚至Loki都不知道，Clint想着Loki来到地球的时候，发现他没有在复仇者大厦好好训练新兵的时候，应该会气得跳脚吧。但是他们要找到他也不难，该是趁Loki还没到，把事情准备完！果然不出Clint所料，他把事情准备好的两天后，那俊美异常的半神就出现在Clint家的门口。彼时，Clint正从钟塔欣赏完圣马可区的全景，慢悠悠地晃回来，经过麦杆桥的时候，还差点因为人太多而挤不过来，然后就看见Loki依在自家门口。Clint眨眨眼睛，勾起一个坏笑，“嘿，帅哥，想要进我家喝一杯吗？”Clint发白的鬓角真的让人有种大叔调戏小鲜肉的感觉，Loki皱起眉头，扬了一下头，Clint在心底吐了吐舌头，乖乖的把门打开，暗自吐槽，明明不用开锁你就可以进来的，让你非要在外面耍帅。

Clint刚进门就被Loki揪了起来抵在墙上，“说吧，我听着。”Clint瞪大了眼睛，你问什么？“你知道我要问什么的。”不同于门外的Loki，Clint觉得他不说实话的话，估计就看不见明天的日出了，甚至可能还得在床上吃午餐。Clint耸耸肩，“就是，就是有点烦在复仇者大厦过于规律的生活，这么平静的生活不适合我。”Loki狠狠地吻了一下Clint，然后才松开手抱住他，“你应该告诉我的，我可以陪你来。”Clint也回抱了Loki，轻轻地摇摇头，“反正你也很容易就找到我的，担心个屁啊，我先来可以好好的了解一下状况。”Loki听完松开一只手戳戳他的肩膀，“我担心你的人生安全，你连弓箭都没有带。”Clint瞪着眼睛，略有点无辜的看着他，“我虽然老了，但是我的身手还是很好的，小麻烦我还是可以解决的。”

Loki并不愿意Clint提到他老了的这个事实，脸上的表情骤变，“Clint，我可以为你施加咒魔法，让你和我一样永葆青春的，你为什么一直拒绝我？”Clint拍拍Loki的肩膀笑着说，“因为那只是魔法，我还是一样的老去，一样百岁寿终正寝，Loki，我可不愿意，当我手脚哆嗦不能走路的时候，还是年轻的模样。”Clint看着Loki紧皱的眉头和固执的脸，放弃说服他了，反正，Loki在这件事上从来都没有说过他。“来吧，我估计着这两天你应该到了，所以去买了威尼斯最好吃的布丁，你要不要吃一吃看？”Clint睁开Loki的怀抱正要往小厨房走去，却又被Loki又抱住了，然后听见发间一声轻微的叹息，“知道了。”

Clint的确没有想错，这段时间是他退休后最悠闲的日子，虽然他退休前也没有什么悠闲的日子。或者去各种美术馆和画廊欣赏威尼斯画派的作品或各种雕塑，有个什么都知道的神在身边的确很好，不懂就问。或者去各种电影拍摄景点观看，《欲望之爱》，《绝代宠妓》，《情定日落桥》，《魂断威尼斯》。。。。。两个人甚至还去Hotel des Brain住了一晚。或者在各种教堂静静的看着，即使两个人都不相信上帝。或者就在卧室里厮磨一个下午。或者在傍晚的时候，去圣马可广场散步，看着海的另一边的太阳渐渐落下，然后在Coffe Florian里悠闲地喝一杯咖啡。或者雇一辆贡多拉，在傍晚的阳光下听着意大利的民歌，在水里晃啊晃，聊着天亲吻。或者在人人屏息的歌剧院里，看一晚异域的表演，惊叹于歌手们的歌声与舞蹈。或者在热闹的赌场里，和着Loki骗了一夜的钱，然后第二天就把钱寄给了慈善组织。或者在疯狂的酒吧里听着不同于美国的Live Band表演。或者什么都不在意，两个人就这么迷失在威尼斯错综复杂的巷道里，只要回头还能看见对方。

Loki醒过来的时候，头还很重，甩了甩头，却看见Clint的枕头上有一张小纸条，而Clint不在房间里。“Hey，Loki，不得不说，这段时间是我过的最好的日子，但是,并不适合我，而我，也再也回不到适合我的日子里。谢谢你愿意在两个多月里陪我走完威尼斯这座城，也许，在不久的将来，这座城就要走到了尽头，就像每个英雄都要走到尽头。我不愿意，所以选择另一种方式，结束我作为复仇者的一生。Loki，你的生命那么长，我们在一起的时间，于你而言，也不过一个小小的插曲，所以，你会忘了我的。只是，别再爱上，不能和你走到尽头的地球人。”

“Mr.Barton，你准备好了吗？”“是的，我准备好了。”Clint感觉到针头刺进了皮肤，没过多久以后，整个身体都在痉挛。在失去意识之前，他好像看到第一次见到Loki时的场景，他拿着权杖，拽着他的手，歪着头，笑着对他说，“You have heart。”

（英雄末路，美人迟暮，江郎才尽。）


End file.
